Chief Kuma
Chief Kuma (クマ 係長, Kuma Kakarichō) is the chief police officer of the Z-City Police Department. Appearance Chief Kuma is a man with short dark hair and a mustache. He wears a white shirt and pants with black boots and a sleeveless vest. Personality Chief Kuma is a man of good intentions who deeply cares for his fellow officers. He does not trust the Hero Association and believes that the police are equally capable of dealing with monsters. this opinion was pretty naive in retrospect, something he'd come to realize when an actual mysterious being assaulted his precinct. The good constable finding himself & his subordinates powerless to stop it. Despite his poor judgement however, Kuma is a big enough man to admit when he's wrong and has an eye for personal merit while seeing it. Erstwhile writing off Saitama as another no-good faux Samaritan initially. The chief came to realize that for all his perceived faults, the former was a hero in the truest, broadest sense of the word. Plot Omake Pork Cutlet Bowl After pulling Saitama over, Kuma asks Saitama a few questions and takes him to the station. Through further investigation into his background, the two officers come to the conclusion that Saitama may be the culprit behind a string of assaults that have been occurring around their precinct. The fact that he is unemployed and living in a rural abandoned area with blood on his hands makes him suspicious. While admitting that an unpopular hero is no different than a part-timer, Saitama wonders why the police force is against the heroes association before enjoying some pork cutlet offered by the inspector. As they were still conversing the real culprit behind the string of officer enters the station, a demon level monster threat named Surprise-Attack Plum began attacking their establishment after shedding his delivery man disguise. He states his hatred and assault on the police was out of revenge for arresting him. With the disaster at hand, Chief Kuma was left without options and made a call of desperation to the same Hero Association, knowing full well what it would mean to the dignity of the police. The derogatory, second chief of operations for the Hero Association McCoy want to hear Chief Kumo's plead, but before he could finish his sentence, Saitama snatches and breaks his cellphone, telling him that neither heroes, nor cops do their job by pleading. He offers to take care of the monster as a repayment for the pork cutlet. Outside the police station where countless bystanders, the local news and a horde of heroes from the Hero Association HQ sent by the duplicitous operator McCoy; having leaked the information to the media and sent out every available upper rank hero in order to further disgrace the police station. However, a lone police officer steps out of the building carrying out the monster on his back, much to everyone's shock and awe as well as McCoy's charging. All the news channel sponsors present at the scene were desperate to know who the mystery officer was that took out the monster. Before anybody could thank him, Saitama had already left. When asked by another officer about him, Kuma simply called him a hero. Abilities and Powers Being a police chief, Kuma probably has some basic combat skills and knowledge of the law. Equipment Gun: Chief Kuma carries a gun on both sides of his waist. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Manga Original